Problem: Tiffany walked her dog for a total of $55$ miles over the past $11$ days, and she walked the same amount each day. How many miles did Tiffany walk her dog each day?
The number of miles walked each day is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of days that Tiffany went walking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $55\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ days}$ $55\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ days} = 5 \text{ miles per day}$ Tiffany walked $5$ miles each day.